


Blackmail is a beautiful thing!

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Series: Relief [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Barebacking, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo really should've listened to Chanyeol when he told him not to go back, but did he listen?</p><p>Of course not, and now he must pay the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail is a beautiful thing!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Relief by SolifiedJaporeanist21

This wasn't the first time this has happened. It wasn't the second or third or forth or fifth for that matter. Nah, they've done this plenty of times, so many that many could call it a fucking routine if they so wished. (Of course that was only if anyone _actually_ knew about it). It wasn't so much as a relationship with "benefits" they had but it wasn't a "fling" either. No what they had was unexplainable, it was just _...unidentified._ Originally that was only because neither really took the time to stop fucking each other to really discuss just _what_ they were towards each other. They loved one another naturally but only as friends, at least not any more than what they were supposed to be.

Yes, Baekhyun's days off always consisted the same, he wake up bright and early, eat, practice his dancing, do non-important things to pass the time then later in the day when no one was around he'd get bothered by Jongdae because he was a horny fucker, jump Baekhyun without so much as a thought of remorse for his actions, grind against him till Baekhyun couldn't take it anymore than he'd suck Baekhyun off or sometimes on rare occasions vise versa. There were days too that if they knew they could go all the way they'd fuck each other so hard it'll hurt for days and if they were even luckier and had another day off or got a early end they'd do it over and over again just to keep up with reality.

Yep, sounds pretty much like a routine to Byun Baekhyun.

"Come on Baek, you _know_ you can't resist me." Jongdae lowly moaned in said person's ear, voice low like velvet but rough like sandpaper, as he rocked his hips into Baekhyun's where he could feel the youngers dick rising in arousal. "I can _feel_ how much I turn you on, how much you want me." Baekhyun moaned unwilling, lifting his hips to greet Jongdae's almost bitterly.

 _"No,_ I could care less about you, but your hips fuck who would dare resist? Those damn hips should be down right illegal and put in prison for the rest of life especially with the way _you_ use them for, fuck!" Baekhyun remarked, hearing Jongdae chuckle, smirking against his skin as his tongue swiftly tasted the younger man's inviting neck even though the elder should have already lodged the memory of what he tasted like months upon months ago by now.

"You know I can only show this side to you don't you babe?" He murmured fucking Baekhyun's neck with his tongue. _Fuck that tongue and its expertise,_ Baekhyun snarled. "Shit you're the only one I see fit enough to witness just how illegal I can truly be. And you know why that is?"

"Because your bitches and ho's would have taken you in while I merely come back for more. Fuck me, talk about holding a damn fugitive." Baekhyun gasped unconsciously, his voice coming out more strained than he had originally hoped, but whether or not Jongdae noticed it or not Baekhyun wasn't sure.

Jongdae greedily moaned, digging his hips harder into Baekhyun's now rolling them oh so fucking slowly that it instantly brought Baekhyun to toss his head back against the couch cushions, biting his lip just to ensure he didn't let out a high pitched yelp at the sudden press of amazing pleasure. "God, Jongdae where the hell do you learn this shit from? Actually scratch that what fucking porn do you watch, Christ!" He grunted, lifting himself to grind along with Jongdae eagerly.

"That's for me to know and for you to enjoy baby." Baekhyun could practically hear the smirk forming on Jongdae's smug lips by now, "Besides I'd never tell you my secrets, it'll ruin what kinky shit I have in mind for you."

"You're a perverted teasing bastard, you know that?" He replied back breathlessly, but the responds of his body proved enough that his words meant absolutely nothing in return.

Jongdae more than gladly purred Baekhyun's name in his ear just to be more of a "teasing bastard" as his bitch called him, not so gently nipping at his earlobe soon after before he captured Baekhyun's lips with his own in both a sloppy yet blissful kiss. Silvia soon trailing down Baekhyun's chin moments later but neither paid any mind to it. Although, Baekhyun did wipe it away when they separated but it was proved futile considering Jongdae would just kiss him again, deeper and longer each time causing more of their saliva to run down their chins from their sexual eagerness.

Baekhyun soon gave up and instead ran his hands underneath Jongdae's shirt, skimming his nails down his nipples and muscled abdomen, feeling Jongdae twitch with anticipation beneath his fingertips. It had been when Jongdae thought he was getting greedy that Baekhyun pinched him in that certain spot that Jongdae was most sensitive, causing the elder to yelp. "What the fuck, Baek!" He immediately snapped, but Baekhyun merely smirked in triumph successfully distracting him as he hurriedly pushed him on his back on the couch, rewardingly straddling him this time.

"Hmmm," he moaned low in his throat, wiggling against Jongdae's groin as he licked his lips hungrily, eyes blown and hazy with lust. "I'll let you on a secret myself, baby," he purred darkly, slowly leaning down so he could whisper the words in his ear. "—I prefer you like this...underneath _me_ with no option to escape as I make you _my_ property." Baekhyun purposely kept his voice low and so fucking deep that Jongdae would have no other alternative but to bite his tongue to insure he kept his pleasing sounds inside; although he did grip Baekhyun's hips harder, whether or not it was to stop his taunting presses against him or to push him harder against him.

Baekhyun smirked against Jongdae's cheek, leaning further down to bite his own personal mark into his bitch's neck, tongue darting out to lick and suck messily on tender areas and Adam's apple or fuck anywhere he could ravish before trailing back up to capture his lips again. It was wet and gross at first but both couldn't seem to stop once they connected.

Moments past as they separated to catch their loss breaths, although, by the second suck of air they were back to smothering each others faces with more, deeper, wetter and definitely more pleasurable kisses than before. They were even so into the moment they were completely oblivious of the sound of the front door closing as well as the echoed footsteps coming from the kitchen. No it was actually when something heavily dropped on the floor in the quiet space that they frantically looked up, separating. However, what welcomed them was more than they bargained for and they both visibly tensed, eyes as wide as the other man's there was. (If that was even possible)

"I-I...I'm— sorry! I-I didn't... I'll just go!" Kyungsoo quickly stammered, eyes wide like saucers, a slight blush colored his pale cheeks as he hurriedly proceeded to turn around and leave the scene— the new bottle of water he dropped in his utter shock left unattended and forgotten on the floor in front of them.

Jongdae immediately took his course, pushing Baekhyun off of him as he frantically got up from the white couch, his bitch quickly loosing his balance and falling ass first onto the carpeted floor beside the furniture with a loud thump. "Ow, fuck! What the hell Jongdae, why did you push me like that!? God, now its gonna leave a bruise!"

"Oh, you'll be fine, stop whining." He stood up, smoothing out his shirt so his erection wasn't _that_ noticeable before chasing after his bandmate and in his relief he caught Kyungsoo's wrist before he opened the door to leave. "Nope, where do you think you're going?" Jongdae questioned, slamming the door shut with his other hand.

"Away. Is that not easy to tell? As I _saw_ (literally) my presence is not necessarily required in your guys' activities." He murmured out lowly, not dare brave enough to look at Jongdae yet, especially not with how his heart was hammering so rapidly in his ribcage while he might or might not be sprouting a slight embarrassing hard-on in his trousers in the process.

"Oh please, stop being such a virgin Kyungsoo we both know you'd like to do the same thing with Chanyeol hyung? We're not stupid." Jongdae smirked, his known information about the two bringing great delight especially with the way Kyungsoo froze against his hold almost instantly.

Kyungsoo knew he visibly flinched and he roughly yanked his wrist out of the teasing hyung's grasp, protesting. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I never thought such things!" He _could_ have sounded convincing but with the dark blush of his cheeks and the wy he was studdering told them otherwise.

"It's true, Soo you're totally in love with our happy virus, its written all over your face when he's around. God, just admit it, we already know so stop with the denial bullshit." Baekhyun now in the room added annoyed, arms crossed while he kept intent eyes on Kyungsoo almost as though he was the main source of attention now. (Which at the moment he sorta was).

"Ooh, this gives me a idea!" Jongdae quickly beamed, moving closer to Kyungsoo to wrap a arm around his shoulders, successfully turning him around. "I'm not one for blackmail but it definitely is necessary in this situation!"

Baekhyun smirked, catching Jongdae's message. "Oh no, its more than necessary babe," Baekhyun chirped moving to Kyungsoo's other side. "—Its fucking required!"

Kyungsoo blinked but was still exasperated as he looked up at his two hyungs, a little weary as to what they were planning to blackmail him for. Now he's feeling that he should have listened to Chanyeol when he tried to warn him not to go back.

"So here's the deal Soo, you either—Now here me out before you answer, keep your mouth shut about what you saw today—about me and Baek or we'll tell everyone, perhaps even to all your fans about your secret crush on Chanyeol hyung, making sure the whole world knows what _dirty little shit_ you truly are in the head. Of course we'd leave Chanyeol for last just for the fun of it." Jongdae exclaimed happily, like this moment of Kyungsoo's torture and despair was the bliss of his day. Which shouldn't be, considering he was literally just sucking Baekhyun's face off a moment ago.

"What's worse is if Jongin finds out about it..." Baekhyun clicked his tongue, hissing. "—Believe me, you _don't want_ to know what he'd do."

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he quickly looked over towards Baekhyun, inquiring innocently. "W-Wait, what about Jongin?! How does he have anything to do with all this?"

"Oh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, you're just so innocent, its not even funny anymore." Jongdae shook his head shamefully. "You really think Chanyeol— our group, is the only one oblivious of your secret? Oh, no, no, Jongin sorta has the thought about you two, but other that that he knows nothing. Instead he's more in his own problem, its like yours really, but his is more on how he can't keep his eyes off _you...especially_ on your ass. The way his eyes follow _every inch_ of your body when you're dancing, thrusting those bittersweet hips of yours out sensually, I'm surprised he even lasts as long as he does before having to leave the room unexplainably. Haven't you thought it was weird? Oh no course not, your too focused of Chanyeol."

Baekhyun sighed, closing his eyes as though disappointed but Kyungsoo knew better than to believe that. "And yet you still _refuse_ to pay our sweet Jongin any mind. Who knows maybe you could, I don't know, have a tantalizing threesome with Chanyeol when he finally finds out, hmm? Ooh talk about kinky!" Baekhyun snickers lowly in Kyungsoo's ear, clearly he was enjoying himself far more than Jongdae was.

Kyungsoo scowled, the two older men finally having pushed the last of his buttons, and he immediately pushed out of their loose grasps, angrily. "Okay, _fine_ I won't tell! Just please stop! We have enough shit to be worrying about in our rough enough lives and your guys' fucking fling— or whatever crazy bullshit you call this, is not nearly one of them! As long as you keep your business' to your damn selves then I will too!"

"Aww, angry Kyungsoo is just so adorable!" Jongdae cooed, before straightening up, smirking victoriously. "Hmm, very well. Consider it a deal. We will keep mum about your Chansoo/Kaisoo shipy-ness, but if any so happen to even mutter about our relationship from you, then you best prepare the consequences, got that?"

"God, how many times must I repeat myself before you get it through your fucking skull? Yes, I got it, can I go? Besides I'm more than capable enough to keep a petty secret to myself, I've done it many times before, go ahead ask Baek if you'd like." Kyungsoo urged deadpanned, crossing his arms as he glared at the two unmoving men in front of him.

"I just might, but I'm still keeping a close eye on you, its always the damn cute ones that are the most sadistic." Jongdae spat, glaring back at Kyungsoo with the same vigor.

"Oh, yes that would definitely explain you wouldn't it? The kind gentle Chen who's smile and cheekbones could melt any woman's or _men's_ feels with one look but underneath all that lies the true demon the one that can without a doubt insult someones intelligence and indulgence without them actually knowing you did in the first place. Yes, sounds so like you, don't it?" Kyungsoo tilted his head, childishly.

Jongdae growled, oh he was hitting the nerves, and Kyungsoo smiled. "Did I hit a nerve Jongdae?"

"Enough, get out Kyungsoo you're making it worse for yourself, and just remember your word." Baekhyun cut in, the look on his face clear that he didn't want to be the third man at pulling his two friends away from each other if a fight were to persist.

Kyungsoo shrugged, doing as he'd been told. He passed the two, opening the door behind before turning around a smirk on his face again. Jongdae's frown deepened at the snug look and he was literally ten seconds away from punching it off his face if he didn't leave. "One more thing, how's being the sub suiting you Jongdae? Bottom never seemed to be your style, it seems I misjudged you. Pitiful, isn't?" And with that Jongdae slammed the door in his face, his nostrils flaring. "God I'll kill him!" He snapped, angrily.

"Come on babe, you know as well as I do that you can't kill him, no matter how much of a ass he's being, you have to remember he's one of our main singers, and if he suddenly went missing to which no one can find him all hell would break loose, as well as countless stressing interrogations and questions asked on his lasts whereabouts. Do you want that, to be accused of stuff that probably never happened?" Baekhyun soothed, taking the spot next to his lover assuring. "Now come on, forget him, I'm still here, and still fucking hard no less. Great timing, isn't it?" He muttered more to himself than to Jongdae.

"What did he mean, actually? Are you keeping something from me with _him,_ Baek?" Jongdae asked, his voice bitter at the lasts of his question. He by now at least looked up from the door to meet the eyes of younger boy next to him though, something in his his own that Baekhyun has never seen before since they've gotten together.

Baekhyun sighed, grabbing Jongdae's hand before leading him back to the couch, when the elder was sitting down Baekhyun kneeled onto his knees in front of him, kissing his fingers absentmindedly. "I used to hate you, you know? When we first debuted I saw you as a competition—as someone I had to out beat once and for all whether I failed or not. Your voice, your looks, your charm, your charisma, your skills, your _dancing_ skills, I hated it, I hated _everything_ you had—could accomplish. I was none of that. I have to cake eyeliner on to look good, to stand out more than anyone else but it never truly works. I by now have just grown used to wearing the shit, and have actually grew to like how I looked with it on." he smiled sweetly his eyes soft as he looked up at Jongdae who remained silent. "Then this happened," he held up Jongdae's hand to his lips. "—we somehow found each other fucking one another, in beds, on tables, up the wall, on the floor, on this couch, during concerts in the darkest corner we can find, in a fucking closet full of junk and dust that should have ruined the mood but didn't." Jongdae couldn't help but laugh at the last one and Baekhyun continued, confident. "I'm sure you've had better choices with partners than I have. Taeyeon, she's amazing honestly, but I think our singing careers are interfering with actually moving further, sure we've fucked but only like, I don't know three times?" Baekhyun after this felt Jongdae tense at the mention of girl singer's name and the younger smiled. His confession might not be one-sided after all. "But with you its more enticing, more voluptuous than anything I've experienced, its rough, raw, mindblowing, perfect, _erotic!_ I absolutely love what we have now, before I thought I couldn't even be your friend but now I see I can. You see, what I'm trying to say is that I see you as more than my friend now, I love you Jongdae, I love you so much, and even if I'm still with Taeyeon I still remain to think of you more than her. I love _you more_ than I love her."

Jongdae didn't say anything and Baekhyun swallowed, his previous thoughts perhaps might not have been right like he assumed they was. Although, when he saw Jongdae smile sweetly and pull him closer Baekhyun's heart fluttered in the newfound joy of acceptance.

Jongdae kissed him light and soft, gentler than earlier and when he pulled back he reached his hand forward to cup Baekhyun's cheek, whispering. "About time, you know how damn long I've been waiting to hear you say that? Fucking forever, now shut up and kiss me like there's no tomorrow, my bitch."

Baekhyun nods and Jongdae gripped the younger man's collar before bringing him forward roughly to meet their lips, this time harder and much serious.

"You could have at least told me, you know?" Baekhyun out of breath gasped when they separatated looking up at Jongdae expectantly.

"No, I mean I _knew_ you did somewhere in that heart of yours I just didn't want to say it until you did first, you're sappy so I knew you'd have no problems." He replied, leaning down to lather kisses on his neck, and jaw lovingly.

"Wait," he immediately groaned pushing Jongdae away by the shoulders. "—since when was I the sappy one? In addition that's just fucking unfair, you're such a dick."

"You love this dick, in more ways than one." Jongdae grinned, hearing Baekhyun groan disgusted but moan as the elder began to lick his neck like he'd done earlier.

"Oh, please I only such your dick to shut you up, you so damn grabby and demanding." Baekhyun shot back, although the smile that was widening on his lovers face brought weariness to Baekhyun's gut, making him wish to change what he'd said.

"Okay _well_ since you asked so nicely...I'll give you the pleasure of letting me fuck your mouth with my massive cock, and if your can't sing tomorrow well that's your problem since you asked for it." Jongdae shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes, as though it was _him_ that has given up and worst of all Baekhyun hadn't even shed any of those words or fuck any of _that_ for that matter. Just how was this fair?

He was still trying to sort it out through his head, when Jongdae smirked in triumph, reaching his hands down to unbuckle his belt before following with his trousers and boxers. When they were off and he was stark naked from the waist down he stood up, grabbing Baekhyun's hair so to bring him to look up. "Now be a good boy and please me, my bitch, you've been a very naughty boy anyway, punishment is required. Perhaps if you do a good job I might _consider_ getting you off, but thats only if its the best fucking blow-job you could possibly fucking muster."

"Your truly a fucking demon, you are, but luckily for you I'm even more so, prepare for the best most mindblowing blow-job ever!" Baekhyun smirked back un-beaten. Reaching up on his knees till he was face to face with Jongdae's beading cock, Baekhyun smirked wider, immediately taking his lover into his mouth, making sure to go straight for his throat first and foremost. Jongdae gasped sharply in return but it wasn't hardly enough, plus he could easily fake a reaction of pleasure whenever he wanted to so it probably wasn't real. Baekhyun pulled back, twirling his tongue in many ways possible around the mushroom head, digging in the slit before taking him fully in his mouth again.

Baekhyun has given Jongdae blow-jobs before, that was a given but not that many, considering that he could hardly fit all of him inside his mouth to begin with, either he'd gag at the beginning or ruin the moment for Jongdae since he would have to pull away soon after so he wouldn't choke the other vocalist to death. (Yes, you've heard right he'd pull away if it was crisis) Jongdae could be caring...but only when he wanted to be. This however wasn't one of those times, Jongdae needed to be shown who's truly boss in their damn relationship, he's treated Baekhyun like shit during sex and Baekhyun was beginning to get sick of it. (Of course he admits he loves it all the same as well so he wasn't _that_ sick of it).

Baekhyun _could_ fuck Jongdae just as hard, just as fast, just as raw. He _could_ fit all of his cock into his mouth, and after a lot of practice Baekhyun knew Jongdae would lose this one. There would be no more pulling back, no more worries, no more over-demanding Jongdae. Baekhyun _will_ give his bitch the best fucking head he's had in his life! Baekhyun wasn't just a boring lifeless sub in their relationship, he could be just as exciting and surprising as kinky just as much as Jongdae could.

Baekhyun moaned low in his throat, the vibrations going throughout Jongdae's shaft teasingly and Jongdae groaned, his grip on the younger man's hair tightening as he pushed him further down on him.

Baekhyun took the message instantly. So relaxing his throat Baekhyun took him down the hroat deeper, his nose pressing against the short hairs of sweaty pubic hair at the far base in the process. In rewards Jongdae moaned louder, Baekhyun's throat constricting around the girth of his cock making it seeming impossible not too, especially since this was the first time Baekhyun has taken him this deep.

After a lot of constant licks, sucking endlessly, throating non-stop, Jongdae couldn't hold back anymore. His self-control now leaving him completely, he ran his other hand through Baekhyun's light brown hair, gliding his lover off his cock before slamming his hips back into his mouth with more force than Baekhyun had anticipated, but the younger still groaned at the brashness nonetheless, his long fingers digging into Jongdae's thigh and ass harshly, perfectly manicured nails digging cresents into the peach flesh; pushing Jongdae further down his throat.

Jongdae didn't stop there though as his hips consistently fucked Baekhyun's inviting warmth fast and hard, and with the way the younger relaxed his jaw and throat proved enought that he desired more of the roughness. And Jongdae did just that, rapidly yet harshly entering the others mouth before pulling out to the tip then thrusting back in, not once giving Baekhyun the time to breathe.

Deep-throating just couldn't possibly feel any fucking better than it did now, the way his lover's throat was tight and constructed around his cock, the way Baekhyun swallowed the tip as the elder would buck back in with much more force than the last. And with the pre-cum and saliva rolling down Baekhyun's chin brought Jongdae over the edge faster than he could think possible, and this was coming from someone who's restraint was high in the ranks.  
  
Jongdae opened his eyes, looking down, eyes heavily lidded, as he watched how he fucked Baekhyun's perfect mouth, eyes peacefully closed, lips swollen and abused from the harshness and roughness, his cheeks flushed from his arousing excitement and eagerness for more, while tears cornered his eyes from the gags he's been doing from the given force of his thrusts. But, god, Baekhyun _still_ looked amazing like this—just so fucking gorgeous!  
  
"Fuck, you weren't kidding this is by far the best— fucking blow-job I've ever received in my life, fuck babe!" Jongdae panted, eyes blown as he threw his head back, a blissful straining whine coming out of him as he kept his hips moving into Baekhyun without any break. "See— I told you you could take me, it just took some practice, but fuck I don't think it can get any better than this! Fuck, I love your mouth even more Baek." Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly, angling his head a little so his teeth gently grazed the underside of his cock with each thrust Jongdae did and just like that Jongdae came, Baekhyun's name hollering out of his hoarse throat, and Baekhyun did everything in his will power to swallow the bitter taste of Jongdae's cum, but all it seemed to do was make him gag more. This he hasn't gotten used to yet.

Jongdae pulled out of his lover's sore, aching mouth slowly once he softened up, quickly kneeling down where he pulled Baekhyun's shirt over his head, and when it was off he immediately kissed him, swiping his tongue inside Baekhyun's mouth to help rid him of his jizz. Soon he trailed his tongue down his chin, his neck, his collarbones. Baekhyun by now was panting uncontrollably, jaw aching and throat far beyond hoarse and yet he still moaned (well croaked) Jongdae's name.

"Now it's your turn, stand up." Baekhyun did what he had been told and Jongdae quickly rid him of the rest of his clothing, before pushing him down onto the couch and luckily he landed saftly without any discomforts.

Baekhyun began to conceived the thoughts that the elder was going to give him his own proper blow-job as well but when he suddenly straddled his hips, legs on either side of his waist. Baekhyun's eyes widened and he frantically looked up at his lover dumbfounded.

"Don't look at me like that, babe, you deserve something better than my mouth don't you, why not let your prize be me completely?" He leaned down to kiss him, stroking Baekhyun's hard cock softly before pulling back, gasping.

He reached into the drawer next to the couch on the table and pulled out a small bottle and when Baekhyun gave him a questionable look Jongdae chuckled answering it. "You really think we're the only ones who do it on this couch?" Baekhyun rolled his eyes, he should have known, Luhan and Sehun were almost (yeah he said almost) just as dangerous as they were. Of course there was also Zitao and Junmyeon too, and god were they were ruthless during sex, Baekhyun didn't know the leader to be so cruel, and yet Zitao still obeys him!

Once Jongdae slicked his fingers he pushed the two fingers into his hole, prepping himself, watching as Baekhyun's breathing picked up beautifully at the little display the elder was giving him, his lips pursuing as he streached the tight muscles. Baekhyun's dick more than eagerly bobbing and throbbing against the younger man's stomach anticipated.

"T-Taking Kyungsoo's words to heart baby?" Baekhyun asked, wishing so badly to wrap a hand around his cock but choose against it since he wanted to savor every second within Jongdae as possible. He definitely didn't want to come too soon.

"It"s not subbing babe if I'm still on top, your still my bitch and I'm still the dom whether you like it or not." Jongdae chuckled, before groaning displeased, his fingers were not satisfying anymore. Baekhyun scoffed at his reply, which was probably a bad idea considering Jongdae lowered himself right at the same moment and Baekhyun screamed unprepared, his hips bucking up on their own accord. "H-Holy shit, Jongdae how are you still so fucking tight every time?!"

"Tighter than Teayeon? Huh?" Jongdae didn't ask because he was jealous, he swears.

"Far. Fuck just move, do something, let me feel you more please babe." Jongdae smiled and did so, lifting himself before falling back down, earning a loud mewl to erupt out of the younger as he gripped the elders hips and met his thrusts halfway, bucking both hard and rough, causing Jongdae to throw his head back, his own bissful whine leaving him.

It was so good, so fucking good, and with it being a while since he felt this type of ecstasy, Baekhyun knew he wouldn't last long, especially with how Jongdae was riding him, slamming down onto his lap to meet Baekhyun's thrusts wantingly before easing back up to just do it again and again. "S-Shit, I'm going to come soon, baby."

"Aw, kkaeb-song, I was just getting started you bastard, hold it out I'm not nearly ready for you to come yet!" Baekhyun nodded obediently, rolling his hips into Jongdae until Jongdae whined loudly having found the sweet spot he was looking for, and with that he lifted his hips harder off the couch hitting Jongdae's prostate with no mercy.

"Yes, _yes,_ right there, fuck! Baekhyun!" Jongdae gasped uncontrollably, fingers digging into the couch besides his lover's head harshly, his loud moans and groans ecohing off the walls in the empty dorm.

"Come on babe, come for me, soak my walls with your cum, I want to savor the feel of it!" Jongdae confessed, riding Baekhyun's cock more frequently, before tightening his muscles around Baekhyun's length inside him and just like that his lover came, his hips shuttering against Jongdae's ass as he spilled his seed into him. Baekhyun's breath ragged, he instantly grew unable to support his weight and fell against the couch exhausted and spent, but certainly satisfied. Jongdae followed suit lifting himself up off Baekhyun's over-sensitive dick, before laying against his chest, his own breathing labored and heavy.

It was when Baekhyun regained his breathing again that Jongdae murmured bluntly. "I'm hard again, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel as I promised, (well more like was considering). Anyways lots and lots of mentioned ships in this one, which means...yes more pairings to write about!
> 
> So just for a heads up on the pairings, if any are curious, they will be: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo(which is already finished and is Relief if you have not already read it), Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Jongin (yes, the threesome is happening!) Baekhyun and Jongdae(which is this one) Kyungsoo and Jongin (Its not cheating if Chanyeol knows;D) Luhan and Sehun, Zitao and Junmyeon, Xuimin and Jongin (its also not the same timeline... Or is it? Another threesome maybe????), and lastly Yixing and Yifan. Of course these are not in order by who I will write first but request for whoever is greatly welcomed, whether it be my picked pairings or your own. (Also I might add or fix some minor details in Relief so that these two lead up to each other).
> 
> In all I sincerity hope you all enjoyed this fic and I will try my best to get the other pairings up as soon as I can, as usual leave kudos and comments, concerns, suggestions, or just to give your thoughts!


End file.
